fairlyoddparentsfanonwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Divide and Conquer
"Divide and Conquer" is the thirty-seventh and thirty-eighth episodes of the twelfth season of The Fairly OddParents. Synopsis Timmy becomes acting King and plans for Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, Cosmo, and their warriors to delay Meteora from reaching Castle Fairywinkle-Cosma long enough for Timmy to find Wanda and destroy the monster princess. Timmy must find the courage to face Meteora alone and make a decision that will change the kingdom forever.3 Plot The episode begins with Eclipsa explaining to Timmy everything that happened during the events of "Tough Love": she stopped Cosmo and Wanda from destroying Meteora, Wanda ran away through a giant rainbow-colored dimensional portal, and now Meteora is on her way to Fairywinkle-Cosma Castle. With Wanda gone, Timmy has assumed the role of acting king of Fairy World, but he insists it is only temporarily until his godmother returns, and he is overwhelmed by the sudden wave of responsibility and decision-making. Timny is informed by Manfred that Meteora is stealing more people's souls, and he meets with his royal council to discuss a plan of action. However, he does not trust the Magic High Commission after they deceived the Fairywinkle-Cosma family for generations, Mina Loveberry has already lost against Meteora, and the rest of Timmy's council offers no viable solutions. He retreats to his bedroom, refusing to even decide on the castle's dinner menu. When Sir Lavabo enters with a freshly-cleaned and organized set of laundry, Timmy sees how dependable and independent Lavabo is and considers sending him to fight Meteora. Chloe disagrees with this decision and volunteers to go after Meteora herself. Timmy is skeptical of Chloe's skills, but she demonstrates her capability and fighting prowess by fending off Timmy's strongest spells. Timmy is still not sure Chloe can defeat Meteora, but Chloe says he just has to buy Timmy enough time for her to find her mother and bring her home. The two agree to "divide and conquer"; Timmy goes to find his mother in the Realm of Magic while Chloe keeps Meteora from reaching the castle. Chloe warns Timmy that the last time he visited the Realm of Magic, he lost his memories, but Timmy says he has no choice. With a farewell hug, they each set out on their respective missions. In the Realm of Magic, Timmy searches for his godmother and blocks out all distractions around his. In preparation for the dimension's effects on her memories, Timmy left himself a repeating message on his compact phone to remind him of who he is and what his mission is. Meanwhile, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Cosmo assemble a fighting force to combat Meteora that they calls the "Jan-nificent Seven", consisting of himself, Hekapoo, Kelly, Jorby, Talon Raventalon, Jorgen, Pony Head, and Tom Lucitor. Together, they make a plan to lure Meteora to the center of a large circle—using Marco as bait—and trap her in a ring of flames. As they prepare for Meteora's arrival, Tom tells Janna that, despite how tenuous their relationship has been in the past, he truly likes and respects Janna, and she is confident they'll make it through this coming battle. Back in the Realm of Magic, Timmy's search for her mother (and continued resistance against the realm's effects on her memories) leads her to a trail of black water in the gold stream. He follows the trail to her godmother Wanda, bathing naked in a small grotto surrounded by crystal spires. Thanks to the gold water's healing properties, Wanda's eyes are back to normal, and her arms are completely healed of their black veins. However, due to the Realm of Magic's effects on her memories, she doesn't know who she is or who Timmy is. Timmy tries to remind her with pictures of their family on his phone, but it doesn't work. Timmy tries to drag Wanda away, but then he starts to lose his own memories as well. Dressed up as princesses, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Cosmo pretend to be rebel princesses in distress to draw out Meteora. Meteora appears, and Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Cosmo try to run away on his dragoncycle Nachos, but Meteora uses her soul-stealing powers to absorb Nachos' soul. Marco, Kelly, and Jorby lure Meteora toward their trap, but Meteora steals Jorby's soul as well. Marco and Kelly lure Meteora into the circle, and Tom sets the circle on fire, seemingly trapping Meteora inside. Unfortunately, Meteora uses her tail to instantly put out the flames, causing Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Cosmo and his friends to flee. In the Realm of Magic, Timmy and Wanda have fun dipping their feet in the water. However, Timmy finds a note addressed to himself and more compact phone recordings in her boot, and she briefly gets her memories back. He transforms into his mewberty form and opens a portal for him and Wanda to escape through, but he loses his memories again before they can and turns back into his normal form. Back on Fairy World, the gang continue to fight against Meteora, but Pony Head eventually has her soul taken as well. As Chloe wonders where Timmy is, Timmy and Wanda frolic through the Realm of Magic, and the portal Timmy opened earlier closes. As Timmy and Wanda continue having fun in the Realm of Magic, Timmy finds an upward-pointing waterfall, and Wanda swims up to the top and finds herself in another world. When she tells Timmy what he found, Timmy decides to see what worlds are at the top of the other waterfalls. On Fairy World, Meteora continues on toward Fairywinkle-Cosma Castle after absorbing Pony Head's soul. As the rest of the forces discuss a new plan, Hekapoo suggests fleeing somewhere else and waiting for everything to blow over. The team loses hope after the failure of Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Cosmo's previous plan, but Tam stands up for them and defends their unwillingness to give up. As they wonder what to do about Meteora's soul-stealing eyes, Janna comes up with an idea. Back in the Realm of Magic, Timmy and Wanda explore the different worlds that the waterfalls connect to, one of which is the Sanctuary. When the unicorn Timmy created during the Battle for Fairy World discovers them, they run away and hide. However, the unicorn quickly finds them, saying they're not supposed to be in the Realm of Magic, and uses her magic to banish them. Back on Fairy World, Hekapoo distracts Meteora in a small forest before Mr. Pants leaps up and drapes his bloomers over Meteora's eyes, preventing her from using her soul-stealing powers. With a coordinated effort from Talon Raventalon and Tom, Meteora is wrapped in trees and rope and buried underground. They believe the battle is over at first, but Meteora soon escapes and steals Talon's soul. As the battle persists, Kelly discovers that Tad has still been living inside her hair, and her and Hekapoo's souls get taken as well. With the Jan-nificent Seven now down to just Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Cosmo, and Tam, Janna tells Tam to go and warn Timmy. Tam refuses to leave Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Cosmo to fight alone, and Chloe confesses that she kissed Timmy in "Booth Buddies". As Tom appears to leave, Marco faces Meteora by himself. She grabs Chloe, Janna, and Mr. Pants, with her tail, but just before she can steal Chloe, Janna, and Mr. Pants' soul, Tom returns and jumps in the way of Meteora's eye beams to protect him. The thousands of souls inside his body make him impervious to Meteora's soul-stealing powers, but the more souls she steals, the stronger she becomes. Timmy wakes up to find himself in bed with Cosmo at his bedside. As his memories slowly return to him, he remembers finding Wanda in the Realm of Magic but then losing her. Timmy and Cosmo resolve to find Wanda again, and Cosmo tramsforms into his mewberty form to face Meteora. Meanwhile, Tom returns to the castle, battered and bruised, with Chloe, Janna, and Mr. Pants' soulless bodies floating like a balloon. As Meteora lays waste to the Fairywinkle-Cosma Groundlands, Timmy and Tam take Chloe, Janna, and Mr. Pants' body to the Sanctuary in order to restore him in its restorative waters. Timmy tries to communicate with the Sanctuary's guardian to open the way inside (like Wanda did in "Return to Fairy World"), but the guardian doesn't open the way for him. With the Sanctuary closed off, Tom opens an entrance to the Underworld, having promised Chloe to keep Timmy safe from Meteora. But as the lifeless bodies of dozens of fairies and creatures float through the sky, Timmy refuses to run and hide. He transforms into his mewberty form and flies back to the castle. Timmy returns to find Fairywinkle-Cosma Castle covered in flames, the souls of everyone in the castle taken by Meteora, and every tapestry in the Tapestry Room except for Eclipsa's torn up. In addition, Eclipsa has escaped from captivity. Tom returns to the castle with Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Cosmo's bodies and runs into Meteora. When Timmy hears Tam scream, he enters the throne room just in time to watch Meteora knock her unconscious. Meteora attacks Timmy, and a battle of magic breaks out between them. Their power and strength are relatively equal, but Meteora eventually pins Timmy against a wall. As Timmy shields himself from Meteora's soul-stealing eye beams, he tries one last time to reason with Meteora and fix everything that the Fairywinkle-Cosma family did to her, but Meteora refuses to listen. In a last-ditch attempt to stop Meteora, Timmy releases all the magic power in her body and throws it at her, resulting in a tremendous burst of energy. Unfortunately, although this leaves Meteora in a weakened state, she is still standing, and Timmy has no power left to attack with. Just then, Eclipsa appears and takes the wand from Timmy's hands, and it changes into a parasol. Before Meteora can finish Timmy off, Eclipsa attacks her with dark magic. Meteora is shocked that her own mother would attack her, and Eclipsa tries one last time to reason with her daughter, but to no avail. Eclipsa tearfully imprisons her in a black sphere and engulfs her in burning light, leaving nothing but Meteora's tattered dress. With Meteora defeated, the souls she absorbed return to their rightful owners, including Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Cosmo's. Eclipsa offers the wand back to Timmy, but Timmy lets her keep it as payback for what the Fairywinkle-Cosma family did to her and her daughter. Drawn to the sound of a crying infant under the remains of Meteora's dress, Eclipsa finds Meteora, reverted back to a baby. She thanks Timmy and leaves, using the wand to fly away. As Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Cosmo wonder where she's going, Glossaryck appears and runs around them, still shouting "Globgor!" Suddenly speaking normally, Glossaryck explains that "Globgor" is the name of Eclipsa's monster love and that she left to be with him. He leaves to follow Eclipsa as Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Cosmo are left completely stunned. At the Monster Temple, Eclipsa returns to Meteora's old nursery and destroys the back wall to reveal Globgor trapped in crystal. Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Hour-long episodes